A Haunting Past or A Happy Return?
by Venemous Vengeance
Summary: What if carlisle had a daughter all those years ago? what would happen if they met after all those years? she's got werewolfs and vampires after her but that doesn't mean she isn't the best thing that happened to the cullens. or is she? R&R please!
1. Memories

Carlisle's POV

It was a Monday and I had just finished my daily rounds: checking on the patients, diagnosing them. So I headed toward my office, trying to get some peace while I could. But I couldn't. No matter what I did patient #3 was nagging in my head. I tried to push her away, but to no avail. I heaved a sigh, I didn't understand why her of all patients stayed up in my mind?? _Yes you do know_ a voice whispered back in my ear. _She reminds you of Isabella_. It was true. Patient #3 or better known as Isabelle had the same mahogany colored hair, heart shaped hair, and ivory complexion as Isabella. Hell, her name was as close to Isabella as you could get. But what differed between Isabelle and Isabella was that Isabelle had blue eyes whereas Isabella had brown. I remember how very open her eyes were. One look at them and you would know whether she was mad, sad, happy, excited... you get the picture. Her laugh was the sound of bells so I had taken to call her that. Of course she preferred Bella. Oh how I miss her so!! I remained in my office grieving over her until my beeper started ringing. I checked the caller. It was patient #3! I hurried down to her ward. Her heart had stopped beating. I went over to the shockers (or whatever you call it!)

"Charge to 150," I said hurriedly as I quickly lathered them with a substance

"Release!" Daag! Still no heartbeat

"Charge to 250," I said as I positioned the handles on her chest once more.

"Release." Daaaag the sound went again. I looked over to see if she had a heartbeat. Nope. Damn it had been 1 minute. She was dead!!

"Time of death?" I asked the nurse

"4:35." she answered gravely. I sighed and went over to wash my hands. I walked up to my office to gather my things. My shift was concluded with a death. How great! My head was still full of pictures of Isabelle. _You know wh_y_!_ The voice in my head replied. I sighed, I did know why. Isabella, Bella, Bells what ever you want to call her had died the same ways, same time, except that was 300 years ago. Exactly about the same time I got bitten. I couldn't save her. And now that was the same case over here. After I found out about Bella I had vowed to become a doctor. And now the same situation I always hoped for arised and it didn't even end the way I wanted it! Sighing, I checked my clock. 5:20. had I spent all that time wallowing? I better call Esme; she must be worried I was supposed to be home 20 min ago. Just then my cell started ringing. I checked the caller id, yup, Esme.

"Carlisle," her voice rang out the phone as soon as I flipped it open

"Yes it's me," I replied "Don't worry honey I just got a little caught up thinking."

"Thinking about what?" She asked curiously. I sighed

"Bella, honey, I was thinking of Bella."

I felt her immediately stiffen over the phone. It was a touchy subject for Esme; Bella was related to her like me. In a different way of course but Esme still considered her a daughter. It had taken Esme a long time to accept that she was gone and any mention of her brought back grieving in the house. Neither I nor my wife had ever gotten over Bella.

"It's just a patient who looked like her and died today." I explained to her

"Poor girl." Esme's voice rang back singing with sadness.

"Yes she is. Now honey I have to go be back home at 10."

"Ok," she replied her voice cracking. "See you soon."

"See you soon." I closed the phone. I hoped she would be back to normal when I got there. I sighed. not likely. As I said it took days for her to stop grieving over Bella. We had better go hunting, I thought, seeing as we didn't want the children to know about her, we didn't need excess questions and it was a sensitive area like I mentioned before I sighed.

Just as I was about to climb in to the car, I heard her voice call to me.

"Carlisle," she asked in surprise. I wheeled around,

"Bella," I whispered I couldn't believe it!!… There standing 2 feet away from me was my daughter!!

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? SHOULD I CONTINUE??**

**FERRARI**


	2. She's Back!

Chapter 2

Carlisle's POV

_I couldn't believe it!!… There standing 2 feet away from me was my daughter!!_

_I didn't care that I as in a parking lot in front of a lot of people I went and swooped her off her feet. I kissed her hair. _

_"Bella honey is that really you?" I asked. _

_"Of course it's me dad!" she replied with a happy sigh. _

_"What happened to you?" I asked. "How were you turned into a vampire?? "_

_"Umm, dad, can you put me down." I gently placed her on the floor. _

_"Soooooooo I asked?" _

_"If you don't mind dad I would rather tell you about it in a disclosed place away from human ears." I looked around and sure enough everyone was staring at me. _

_"Your right bells come on." I opened for her the seat of the passenger door, closed it and climbed into mine. As I started the engine she asked _

_"Where are we going?" _

_"Home." I replied. She noticed as I sped over 200 miles per hour. "Someone's in a hurry aren't they?" she teased. _

_"Esme is going to be so ballistic." I retorted. That stopped her in her tracks._

_"Esme?? "She asked incredulously, "aunt esme?? You saved her didn't you!! Oh I'm so glad!! How many others have you saved" She asked _

_"Another 5," I continued "they're like children to us in a way" she nodded. _

_"Do you want to know about them??" I asked._

_"No need." she replied. I looked at her in surprise. Miss I want to know everything Bella said that. She seemed to be reading my mind because she answered,_

_ "I already know every thing I need to know about them." I looked at her incredulously. She took one look at me and said._

_"Like I said let's wait until we get back to your house and I'll explain." _

_"My house?" I asked her. "Bells honey it's our house now. You are more than welcome to stay." _

_"Thanks," she said enthusiastically. I took a closer look at my daughter as a comfortable silence hung between us. She was the same Bella same features except more prominent and beautiful. Even more than rose. She wasn't going to like this. I took in her face. 2 lovely yellow eyes stared back at me. Wait yellow?? Not topaz??_

_ "Bella what's wrong with you?? Why do you have weird colored eyes??" She looked back at me smiling. _

_"Dad 300 years has done nothing to your patience. I said I'd explain at your-our home and that's what I'm going to do." I shook my head. Yup, same old Bella alright, same old stubborn Bella!! _

_Esme's POV_

_I hung up the phone. Bella the name caused me grief. My poor sweet Bella I thought. She was my happiness in my old days. Of course Carlisle and the kids are my happiness, but it's not the same without her. Bella had done everything to me, stood up to my abusive husband, she took the beatings instead of me, she stayed by my side during my pregnancy and spoiled me. My poor niece. She had died of a heart attack 8 months into my pregnancy. It caused me so grief that I had my baby early, and then it died!! That's why I jumped off the cliff! I had nothing to live for, sweet bell was gone and so was my baby!! Then when Carlisle saved me I had found out she was his daughter. Bella had told me about her father I had just never met him. We shared our memories of her and we instantly connected over my niece and his daughter. We started out loving each other for what we had done for her and then we realized how we loved each other for ourselves not Bella. Oh the poor dear even in her death she brought me the happiness of being with my one true love! I started dry sobbing quietly. Just then I heard the Carlisle car coming only a mile away. I quickly went to the living room and sat with my children. I composed my face and tried to conceal my sadness. If it wasn't for me it was for Carlisle. If it wasn't for Carlisle it was for the children. If it wasn't for the children it was for Bella I thought as the car came up the drive way. She would have-. All of a sudden my children stiffened, and sniffed the air cutting of my thought... It was a new vampire's scent. I ignored it. It was probably a nomad. as Carlisle burst through the door... I finished my last thought. She would have wanted me happy even in her absence.. oh sweet loving-- just then The most beautiful vampire jumped out behind Carlisle. She looked me straight in the eye._

_"Damn right I would!"_

_

* * *

_

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!**

**FERRARI**


	3. Explanations Part 1

**You guys surprised me!! I got the reviews I requested in one day, So i'm going to post this earlier than i expected to. this chapter is dedicated to tObYxx1xx. Did i spell it right?? Anyways enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_EPOV_

_"Damn right I would!"_

"Bella honey is that you??" Esme asked. "Bella??"She nodded. Esme rushed over to hug her. They stayed hugging for like an hour. Well 34 seconds to be exact. Then they let go. Immediately I was pulled into the thoughts of my siblings

_I didn't see this!! What is wrong with me let me try harder.-Alice_

_The feelings coming off those three is incredible!! They must have cared for each other a lot in the past I can't get why rose is feeling surprised!-jasper_

_Man is she hot!! Oh no! What am I saying?? Plz Edward don' tell rose.-Emmett_

_Bella wait a second bella?-rose _

And with that she jumped over to Bella and enveloped her in a hug.

The whole family stood there shocked. Rosalie was never a touch-feely kind of person! What's wrong with this family?? A total stranger barges in with Carlisle, who is looking happy, and then esme and rose go over and hug her?? How were they able to conceal their thoughts from me about this?? 300 years!! They should have cracked. I tried pulling the answers from this beloved Bella but I got nothing!! I tried harder, and still nothing. I was dumbfounded. What had this stranger done to us?? Neither I nor Alice could interact with her using our powers. Would this end up to a fight?? The stranger looked straightly at me. No Edward it will not end up to a fight. She said as she pulled back from her embrace with rose.

"You can read minds??" I asked. She flashed me a smile.

"Let's go to the living room and I shall explain everything ok??" I nodded and followed her awestruck and dazzled. All this worrying never gave me a chance to fully appreciate her features. She was about 58 from my guess and had a striking figure. She was curved in all the right places. She had mahogany hair that went down till her elbows. Her face was prominent and angular with a little hint of roundness. And she had the most perfect green eyes. Wait a second? Yellow eyes. Weren't they just acid green a minute ago?? My whole family seemed to notice. She sighed and stood up.

"Where to begin, where to begin?" she chanted her melodic voice

"The beginning is always the best place to begin." I answered her she turned around and smirked at me.

"Yes I suppose it is. Well you all are probably wondering how I know Rosalie esme and Carlisle. Carlisle is my father." A gasp of intake was taken across the room. She smiled. Immediately I felt the room fill with what's and how's and you have a daughter? A blood related daughter?? And how come you never told us Carlisle?? Then just as the noise suddenly began it suddenly stopped. I felt as if my mouth was sewn together. Bella looked over to all of us.

"I don't want any interruptions or else my story will never be finished." She demanded and lowered her hand .the hold on my mouth left.

"When dad married Renee all those years ago, Renee had a brother, Charlie swan. Charlie swan was wed to esme. And so therefore esme is my aunt. She looked at us and then continued; when Carlisle was bitten I was in the hospital. I had just supposedly died from a heart attack. But I didn't. A vampire named James, was drawn to my blood and almost sucked me dry but his mate Victoria pulled him off jut in time. They faked my heart attack and I lived with them for a while. But because I refused human blood they finally left. So I made the Royce's believe I was their daughter and when that scum met Rosalie I was introduced to her. We became best of friends. Eventually that scum did what he did and I thought Rosalie dead. So I faked my death again, and went into college majoring in English. I wrote some stories and resulted in a famous author all of you know. Yes I am Jane Austen."

Bella seemed to know that the family was going to clash back to awe responses so all our mouths became locked once more.

"I soon became tired of it and faked another death, and went to medical school which brings me to now." She released our jaw's rigid positions. Everyone had a question for her.

"Surely people would've noticed you can't age?" Alice

"What about your eyes. Why do they change color?" Emmett

"You actually are Jane Austen??" Jasper and Edward

"Why did you never come looking for us?" Carlisle and esme

"How did you make the Royce's believe you were their daughter?? Seduction could have not worked. Could it?" Rosalie

She seemed to heave a big sigh. "Well…"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYHING!**

**TADAH!! What do you think? I will post the next chapter as soon as i have some more reviews. 12 at the least! I mean it can't be that hard can it?? I'll do the stories all you have to do is press a button and tell me what you think. One word will suffice! Any ways if you have any questions ask me in your reviews and i'll answer them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading my story!!**

**Love,**

**Ferrari**


	4. Explanations Part 2

Chapter 4

BPOV

Chapter 4

BPOV

I sighed "Well…"

"Most of this has to do with my power. I have the power to do anything at all, including mind reading, changing appearance, telekinesis and much much more. So I made the Royce's think that I was their daughter, I made my appearance look like an old lady and posed as Jane Austen and just pretended to age. For the funeral I just cloned a dead corpse of myself for them to bury. As for my eyes, when I was human everything I felt was shone clearly in my eyes. So now whatever I feel is defined by the color of my eyes.

Crimson is for fury

Midnight Blue is for calmness

Yellow is for happiness

Acid Green is for surprise

Black is for boredom

Purple is for hyperness

Shocking Blue is for evil

And you get the picture. As for why I haven't searched you out I never knew you existed as vampires. Is everything clear?"

"I still don't get how you are Jane Austen?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. I focused on being the old writer and I felt as slowly my skin became wrinkled the slithering sensation of my nose growing larger and the boggling feeling as I became shorter and changed into my formerly self, Jane Austen. I watched as their eyes turned into saucers and almost pop out from astonishment.

"Do you believe me now??"

"Yeah!" Do you think you could show us your other powers?' Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" Rosalie smacked his head.

"She's probably tired." She came over and put a soothing hand on me. I smiled at my best friend.

"No it's fine" I assured her.

"I won't be able to do show you all of them though, because there are just too many." I motioned for her to back away. I picked Emmett up using the power of telekinesis. I made him do the hokey pokey for entertainment. As soon as I put him down he lunged at me. I created an invisible shield around me. He just went smack and smack again. Then I created four clones of him who mimicked every single thing he did.

"Hey look I've got sidekicks!" he was cute when he smiled with the curly hairs and dimples. I suppressed a chuckle, disposed of the barrier and the clones. I could understand why Rosalie would marry him.

"Believe me now??" I asked them. They just nodded, too awestruck to speak. Dad was the first to break the silence.

"Bells don't tell me that the Volturi haven't come after you after all of that! You would've been captured years ago."

I smiled my predatory smile.

"Oh but they did. We had a nice little chat and they let me go under one condition."

"And what would that condition be?" Edward asked. I turned to him smiling. He seemed to hyperventilate. Poor kid!! He was dazzled by my outer being.

"if they don't I'll kill them

They are no match for me. If I wanted I could will them all dead." I answered.

They stared at me awestruck.

But… Edward stuttered wouldn't they have told of t you.

I went and walked over to the window. As much as I didn't want to admit it the boy seemed to have a hold on me. I sighed and turned around. I was so dangerous too all of them. I was too much a powerful vampire to stay. But yet the selfish part of me dominated my brain and told me that I couldn't live without them now that I knew my father and aunt esme, and my best friend still lived. I already knew my decision before I could think more deeply about it. I turned to face them. They were still in shock even Rosalie. I opened my mouth to speak

I assume you all know aro. He doesn't like to be over powered. So he technically erased me from the minds off all.

Looking around at all of them I sighed once more. Was I so gullible?? Smiling I went over to Carlisle.

Does the offer still stand by?

I asked him.

Can I truly move in?? I have other plans if otherwise.

Of course you'll stay. You have to.

I looked over to Edward. It was he rather than Carlisle who spoke. Everyone was nodding along in agreement, but I could feel the shock they felt. I smiled at how their expression opposed their true feelings.

"I shall go and get my stuff then and leave you to get used to the information I have given you. It must be hard to take that all in one dose" I looked at them apologetically.

"I shall be back in 2 hours." and with that I teleported to my home. I started gathering my stuff. It would take at least 5 drives over there to get all of my clothes if I was human. But lucky me I was a vampire. I looked into the future and saw what room they were going to give me. I teleported all of my stuff to it. I was done and ready in 5 min. but I had promised them 2 hours. I went over to the window facing the horizon and started to meditate. Was I doing the right thing??

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**sorry for taking so long to update. i was busy yesterday. anyways i'd like it if you guys would check out the story 13 things i haven't done by Rosalie McCarty. it is sooo awesome. i hope you enjoyed part two as much as part one. and remember to review!! **

**love,**

**ferrari**


	5. Thoughts

**this chapter is going to have many different pov. it might be confusing. sorry about that!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Carlisle POV

I was so glad to finally have my daughter back. It felt like the final piece of a jigsaw was found. The contentment and happiness was something I would gladly accept. But I couldn't help but worry. My daughter had threatened the volturi. They were afraid of her. . She wouldn't be in danger… right?

Rosalie POV

I always knew there was something about Bella that didn't qualify her to be a Royce. She was way too good of to be considered bad stock. I'm just so glad I finally have my best friend back. I don't care whether the family is shocked that I actually have these emotions inside me. They were taken away when I found out I could never see my best friend. Now that she is back they are restored. Well… that is how I felt.

Esme POV

My niece wasn't dead. Oh my god! It seemed that today god was listening to me. Finally my family is complete. I want to tell Bella to think of me as a mother and not an aunt. I hope she accepts that. After all I always thought of her as a daughter.

Alice POV

Yay!! I get a shopping partner. But she doesn't like shopping. Noooo!!Suddenly I was pulled into a vision of Edward and Bella kissing and getting engaged. Finally! Edward gets some love. And I get a sister!! But even better I get to plan a wedding!!

Jasper POV

I never thought that Rosalie could actually have these emotions! Who knew? I felt the symptoms of love radiating off Edward. I shot a glance at my wife. One look was all it took. Yup someone was in love!!

Edward POV

I missed her already. Wait miss her?? Come on I barely know the girl and I'm lovesick over her. Love sick. I can't be falling in love with her already. Can I??

Emmett POV

Great! Now I have a partner in crime. We can gang up on everyone

"Emmett who says she's evil?" Edward asked me

"Actually she's a very sweet and gentle person." Esme butted in. dang! Why did they always have to ruin my fun? I never thought of that. Damn! Now all of my plans go up in flames!!

Third person POV

The family stayed musing through their thoughts. They didn't notice the clock ticking into minutes and slowly into hours. It was only when a certain person materialized in front of them, did they notice it.

"Bella!" they all cried

"Hello." she nodded. "Have you all got used to the thought of me??"

They all nodded eagerly. They couldn't wait to get to know their little sister/ best friend in some cases, daughter in other cases and fiancée in others.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL**

**sorry for the short chapter but this is all i've got. i'm trying to type the whole story and finish it by wenesday!! so i might post another chapter today. i'm leaving on thursday to a place with no internet for like 2 months. i think i'm going to die!! i already miss the computer!! well i'll leave you be, you probably don't want to listen to my problems. **

**love,**

**ferrari**


	6. Werewolfs and Battles

**Chapter 6**

**5 months later **

**BPOV**

I was having the best months of my life and hopefully it would stay like this. But of course knowing my luck I knew it wouldn't. I was wondering when that dreaded dog would show up so I could take care of him. I never mentioned him to my family because I didn't want them to go in to shock. Truth was even though everyone thought of me as an angel that came to make their lives better I was far from it. I let my mind wander over the things that had happened since I moved in to live with my dad and mother. Yes I thought of esme like a mother. Even when I was a human she was more of a motherly figure to me than my own mom. I and Rose had continued off where we had left and we were still the best of sisters/ friends if maybe even closer. Of course I had the same relationship with Alice but I still felt something more when I was with rose. Maybe because I knew her longer. Or maybe because of the fact that Rosalie doesn't take me shopping against my own will. Emmett and I were the masters of crime in this house despite their earlier thoughts of me. We were truly alike sometimes that I wondered if we were related. As for Jasper I felt close to him but not as close as with Emmett. It was the same situation I had with Alice and Rosalie. And then there was Edward or should I say fiancée. He only proposed to me the second day after we met. I had seen it happen alice had seen it happen why wait so long??. I was happier now I had someone by my side and grateful because I never expected to ever find such bliss. Edward was like my second half and I didn't know what I would do without him. Just as I thought of him he stormed into the house looking excited.

"Bella," he continued. "Alice says there is going to be a storm. You up for a game of baseball?" he asked. I smiled and nodded yes. He closed the door to our room and situated himself next to me. He started trailing a line of kisses on my neck. (A/n ok people I am not good at this stuff so imagine it!!)…

The teams were me, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper versus Edward, Alice Carlisle and Esme. We were in the second inning and my team was up 4 to 3. Just as I was going to pitch the ball a rustling sound came from behind me. Out stepped none other than Jacob Black. Alice looked worried that she didn't see him coming. I passed over that fact. He was a werewolf. Werewolves were immune to fortune telling. I growled at him. He didn't seem to learn anything from the last beating I had given him only a year ago. I wasn't surprised that he was here. I expected him. That however couldn't be said for my family. They all were wrinkling their noses against the stench and were looking at me confusedly. I put an invisible barrier around them. The mongrel spoke them.

"Well love, long time no see. "

"Yeah pup I actually thought you were dead with the lack of appearance!" I replied back with venom in my voice. His body shook with anger as he transformed and lunged at me. I could feel my family trying to break against the barrier. They stopped after finding out that they couldn't prevail and watched in horror. I however was fascinated as I took a quick step out of the way and watched as the mutt hit his head against a tree. He turned and lunged another time. I didn't bother moving this time. I let him tackle me. He was about to rip my head off when I used telekinesis to pull him off. I yawned and turned toward my family as my power took care of him and ripped him into shreds. I used my power of fire to burn him up, and that was it. I took down the barrier holding my family back. They immediately rushed over to me.

"Bella what was that?" they asked

"That my friends is why you never mess with me. It is also a loooong story." I hoped they would drop it there but my hope went up in smoke. They proceeded to protest. I sighed in irritation and my eyes turned black. I started telling another short part of my life.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**well that's that chapter. i don't really like it i think it stinks. but you people are the judges. so tell me what you thinK. i apologise if it doesn't meet your expectataions, but i'm in a hurry. sorry!**

**love,**

**ferrari **


	7. A Story Tale

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV  
**

"Well let me warn you, what I told you before about me, it was a brief summary. And let me tell you this is a colorful story!! 10 years ago, I got tired of the stares I was getting when I pretended to go to high school. So I made the illusion of me being a human, or the way I was before the transformation. I also took away my scent and replaced it with my human one. Unfortunately this did nothing to the attention I was getting. It still had the same amount of popularity if not more. While all the boys came running after me, there was one who didn't look my way. Jacob Black. I was intrigued that he was different and I started hanging out with him. 2 months later he became a werewolf but he had no idea I was a vampire because of my power. About 1 month later we had gotten past the friendship and we were on a new page." Edward growled with jealousy. I rubbed his back. "Don't worry about it dear, it wasn't so much of love for me as it was for him. I felt guilty after he told me what he was and so I shared what I was too. He became angry that he even touched a bloodsucker. Ever since then every year or so when he finally finds me he attacks. Usually I let him go after damaging him. He has no idea how powerful I am. But this time I got bored with his persistence and decided it couldn't go any longer. I don't want you to live in fear of a werewolf. After that you watched with your own eyes.

"Bella why didn't you tell us about this before?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged.

"Didn't seem much of importance. Anyways I can protect my self and a hundred humans if it came to it. You saw what happened. So are we going to complete the baseball game or what?" I asked the same time the others bombarded me with questions.

"Dude Bella that was awesome!"

"You shouldn't have done that Bella! Next time let us fight!"

"Why couldn't I see this?? "

"Werewolves?? They exist??"

"Emmett I appreciate the complement. I can give you lessons on how to fight a werewolf if you like for your birthday" he nodded enthusiastically.

"Alice you can't see the werewolves because their future depends on the change which happens in a spur moment. So they become invisible to our future seeing." She stared at me for a moment then nodded understandingly

"Yes, Jasper, werewolves do exist just like us vampires." I answered. "As for you, Honey, Rosalie, you don't need to worry you might get yourself killed and I wouldn't have that! I'm more than capable to do it. So are we gonna play ball now?? The family looked at me angrily.

"Bella you have to promise us not to do that again at least tell us before handed." I sighed. They were so stubborn! I then chanced looking into each of their eyes. They were filled only with deep concern and love. Their sincerity and loyalty struck me. I still didn't get used to the fact they actually cared for me as deeply as I cared for them. But once you've been betrayed multiple times, it takes a lot of time to actually trust people. I nodded to their order. I wasn't sure if I was actually going to do what they said, but it was better if they believed I would. They relaxed as soon as I agreed.

"Now let's go finish our game. There won't be another storm in a bout 4 months!" Alice nodded in conformation and they all raced back to their positions. Edward lingered. His face eyes were still pitch black.

"Bella he sighed. I don't know what to think of this!" I put my head against his chest.

"Think nothing of it," I whispered as I reached out to pull him in a kiss. He kissed back worriedly but still enthusiastically. I smiled against his lips and knotted my hand in his hair. Just as we were going to take it to the next level, Rosalie called out, "get a room you two!" I pulled back reluctantly and gave Edward a wink.  
"We'll carry on at home," I said sending him the message via mind. He smiled and grinned mischievously. We continued our game. I sighed. By the rate we were going we were going to end up outranking Rosalie and Emmett as the sexual deviants.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
i'm pleased with this chapter. i don't really know why. i will post another chapter hopefully today. keep those reviews going, i love seeing them!**

**love,**

**ferrari**


	8. Kareoke

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

The preparations for the wedding were going great. Only one more day and I would become Edward's official wife. Other than the fact everyone was expecting another dynamic tale from me it was content. I had just come back from hunting so I headed into the shower. I opened it on the hottest temprature and started cleaning off the caked blood on my hands. Unknown to me the lion I had been chasing was still alive when I bit it so it kicked me unexpectedly causing the blood to gush onto my hands. I started singing while the scolding hot water (to a human) poured over me. I relaxed and let the melody of lyrics flow out of my mouth. After using about all the hot water I stepped out of the shower. I dried my self and put on a spaghetti strapped tank top and shorts. Just as I came out of the bathroom someone collided with me. Instinctively I used my telekinesis to hang whatever it was up by the ankle.

"Jeez! Bella put me down." Alice complained

I smiled sheepishly and lowered Alice down. She immediately started bouncing up and down.

"Bella you never told me you could sing!" She squealed excitedly. I frowned.

"Probably so you wouldn't bug me about it." I mumbled. She pouted.

"Bella when have I ever bothered you?"

"Ummm let's see how about all your makeovers?"

"Ahh Bella you know you look great after I'm done."

"I could look great by myself!" I replied insulted.

"Well then it's because you want me to have fun!"

"Uhuh," I mumbled sarcastically "ya right!" She pouted and gave me the puppy dog face. I sighed.

"Okay okay just don't give me the face!" I complained as she smiled and immediately brightened up.

"Any ways," she continued. "Don't try to distract me. You have a beautiful voice and you are going to sing for us."

"What??" I asked incredulously?? Just then Rosalie popped in with Esme trailing after her.

"What's this I heard? You can sing?" esme asked. I was about to reply when Rosalie answered for me.

"Are you kidding she's like the best of all vampires. She was going to sing for my wedding instead of music because her voice has it all!"

"Well it's settled then! You are going to sing for us in an hour." I opened my mouth to protest but I broke off when I saw the look on Esme's face.

"Fine." I mumbled and they left the room. I went over to my window and started to meditate. It amazed me how I the most powerful vampire was weak when it came to this stuff!

I sighed. this was going to be a long day.

"And now we have our very own… Bella Cullen!" Alice announced on the microphone. I sighed once more and climbed onto the stage. "This song is dedicated to Edward," I said smiling at his open mouth.

**"No one needs to know how I feel  
No one needs to understand  
Cuz they can't have a hold on us  
It's not just any kind of love  
I know when something is too sacred to touch**

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here.

We both tend to run when we're hurting  
We both tend not to forgive and forget  
The past can't have a hold on us  
For you my heart will give it's trust  
I don't need as much of you  
I just need your love

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm...

Here you go again  
Doubting yourself  
For no good reason  
You're listening to someone else

They don't see...  
You're right where I want you and I think  
You could be...  
Something that's more than expected  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here."

I saw all of them with open mouths I smiled. I was about to climb off stage, when suddenly Alice regained her awareness and squeaked "again!!" I smiled and started another song

**"You chose to surrender the best thing that's happened to you  
what were you missing?  
Were you just tripping?  
Running away from your fear was the best you could do  
You made this decision  
You chose our division  
And I have no regrets  
I wish you the very best  
In all that you do**

Congratulations  
Now you are free  
You have earned your degree  
Yeah, you graduated  
This is your last  
Separation from me  
There'll be no more trying again  
No more coming back  
No more forgiving you  
No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different  
By using division

Half of your friends would attend before they ever knew  
Why they are going  
To this party I'm throwing  
They would be thinking that I would be pleading to you  
To get back together  
Well how about never?  
You're gonna miss me bad  
So funny I had to laugh

You did this to you  
Yea you did

Congratulations  
Now you are free  
You have earned your degree  
Yeah, you graduated  
This is your last  
Separation from me  
There'll be no more trying again  
No more coming back  
No more forgiving you  
No more thinking that somehow the sum will be different  
By using division

Congratulations  
You graduated  
You've finally earned your degree  
In your lesson of learning from me  
Congratulations  
You've graduated  
To being alone by yourself  
You'll make somebody love your farewell  
Farewell  
Farewell  
Farewell  
Farewell  
Congratulations  
Yeah, yeah, yeah"

**I ended the song to great applause. Alice was about to object but I silenced her with my power. She finally nodded in defeat and I let go of the hold zip locking her lips. I climbed down and went over to Edward. **

**"That was amazing. You must sing tomorrow." He told me. I smiled. He pulled me up to him and gave me a long deep kiss. I kissed him back eagerly. Hmmmn I mused it didn't go as bad as I thought it would.**

**EPOV**

**We were out hunting when we got a phone call. I checked the caller id.**

**"Alice what is it?" I asked **

**"You have to come back home it's an emergency." she squealed, and shut the phone. Hearing this, me jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle started worrying. We raced back thinking what could have happened to our mates. As soon as we entered the house I saw a karaoke machine set up with a stage. I fumed.  
"Alice!" I thundered "you brought us back for this??" I asked in outrage. She shook her head **

**"No silly I brought you back for this…" she said and climbed up on the stage. The rest of the girls joined us except Bella. Alice announced that Bella would be singing and she appeared. My mouth hung open as soon as I saw her. She was wearing a strapless blue dress that came down to mid thigh showing of her shapely legs. Her dress hugged her every curve. Just then I heard her dedicate a song to me and start to sing. The whole family's mouths opened and hung limply as mine did. I delved into the family's thoughts and found blank… nothing. Her voice had reduced their thoughts to nothing. This girl amazed me even more when I thought it not possible!! She just finished her song just as recovered from our state and clapped for her. She smiled that amazing smile and danced her way over to me. As soon as she reached me I complimented her. **

**"That was amazing!! You must sing tomorrow!" she smiled I pulled her up to e so that she was face level with me and engulfed her in a deep kiss. She kissed back eagerly and after a minute she reluctantly pulled away. **

**"The show must go on." she quoted and the karaoke party continued, on till dawn.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**well that's all for today folks! i'm not going to update until i get 20 reviews!! i mean it this time. i'm leaving in 2 days and i hope to complete it before then seeing as i won't update in like 2 months. so it's all down to you. if i get the reviews i might even post the chapter today. **

**love, **

**ferrari**


	9. YOU MUST READ

**i'm sorry to say ! MIGHT DELETE THIS STORY. it doesn't feel right to me and i don't think bella is bella. she seems to powerful. so the choice is up to you guys. if you really want me to continue with the story then go to my author page and vote. i might just change my mind. i'm giving you a 2 week period and then based on the results of the poll i will make my decision. but right now i'm planning on writing another story. i am sorry for those who thought this was a chapter. **

**love**

**ferrari.**


	10. i'm back!

To all those readers who have actually followed up with me until now.

I am not very active on fanfiction,particularly by the fact that i don't like breaking dawn very much. but i have moved on and am writing two other stories. they have nothing to do with fanfiction, i am sorry to say. however if you have enjoyed any of my stories, i suggest you read them. I find then the best of my works yet.

i apologixe for putting your hopes up that i have fianlly updated, but i am tired of fanfiction. i hope you do check out my stories on Fiction press however.

Bloody Rose  
He was engaged to the most sought after bachelor of the ton, Rose Ellenwood. the most beautiful, the most perfect woman anyone could have. He was also handsome but he couldn't compare to her. No one could. But he had one thing she didn't. Humanity.

link: .com/s/2583010/1/Bloody_Rose

Reality Sucks  
Whenever your life starts to go on track the fates always have to go and ruin it! God, i hate the fates, whoever those bitches are. from hateful brothers and best friends, i now have gorgeous vamps and hunters on my tail. but stupidly enough...i like it... kind of.

link: .com/s/2605296/1/Reality_Sucks

i hope you check them out!!!

Love,

Venomous Vengeance


End file.
